Inuyasha Armegddon Book 1: A New Begining
by Yokoshima974
Summary: It's been three years since Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha and Kagome are now living a life of peace as a married couple. But then trouble stirs when a strange, murderous demon starts causing havoc across the land and challenges Inuyasha to a fight to the death. Face it Half breed, it may be a "New Beginning" but it could be your last!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the company that sponsors it. _

_Based on the Characters created by Rumiko Takahashi _

_Works cited:_

_ .com _

_Now onto the story!_

_Inuyasha Armageddon: Book 1- A New Beginning _

_Chapter 1 _

_A New Life _

The grassy field around was quite peaceful. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the trees like a lovely lullaby they sing there song. Even the birds in the sky could tell by the way the air felt that the spring is over and summer is nigh. Lying in the peaceful field was a half breed dog demon which appeared to be the age of that of a lean built 15 year old boy but was actually 200 years old. His dark golden eyes stared into passing clouds and his long, flowing, silver hair shimmered in the sun giving it an almost whitish appearance. His dog ears stood upright listening to the birds chirp in the trees above, resting in the glories of this quiet day. Inuyasha's appearance didn't matter even for his own self. Inuyasha, now looking at his sword Tessaiga which was lying right next to him felt an urge to unsheathe it, he grabbed the battered handle of what appeared to be just an old rusty katana sword and admired his weapon and with high spirits, unsheathed the Tessaiga. A yellow pulsating light erupted on the blade of the sword and transformed from a rusty katana into huge, wide "iron-crushing fang". The blade was now the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion and the guard was now a white large patch of fur. The grip of the sword was the same, brown leather wrappings, ripped and battered and bears a gold pommel; he again admired the Tessaiga in its true form. "You ought to put that away before you poke some person's eye out" a familiar voice came to Inuyasha's dog ears he turned to see his wife Kagome standing with breakfast in her hands. Kagome Higurashi was an honest and kind young lady, her pale white skin reminded Inuyasha of the white snows of winter and her long wavy black hair rested calmly and her brown eyes always made him smile. She was wearing the traditional dress of a Miko which reminded Inuyasha of someone in the past she once knew. "Well look who decided to join the land of the living" Inuyasha teased "hahaa" Kagome teased back, she sat down and gave him his breakfast "so how long were you up this time?" Kagome asked "well, let's just say that I beaten my record" Inuyasha said about to take a bite out of his rice "numbers please" Kagome said smiling and raising an eyebrow "okay okay stop being so bumptious" Inuyasha said trying to avoid her smile "Inuyasha, something's bothering you. What is it?" Kagome said in her calm and worrying voice "nothing, just having trouble sleeping that's all" Inuyasha said trying to stuff his mouth full of rice "Inuyasha don't make tell you to s..." Inuyasha swallowed his half eaten rice down his throat and said "I was up all night trying the master the true power of the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!" Inuyasha speeded "you still trying to learn that new ability? Totosai told you about that technique two weeks ago…..

Flashback

_(Totosai's home two weeks ago)_

"_Inuyasha, the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga is just one of the many forms you have achieved and possibly the most powerful; however to the Dragon-Scaled Tessiga I fear has not yet been complete, many foretold that the first Dragon-Scaled blade had the power to conjure enough yoki that when wanted to could blast through even the hardest of metal and cut through the hardest rock. It is a technique that is yet to be mastered by you Inuyasha. A technique called The Dragon Slash" _

End Flashback

"I thought the Tessaiga was complete?" Kagome asked confused "I thought so too, until Totosai told me of the secret power, Totosai's wish was to complete the new Tessaiga in order for it to become stronger" Inuyasha said looking at his fang "why would Totosai want you to go through all that trouble in the past just to make it stronger?" Kagome asked again "I don't know. I guess it's just another of life's great mysteries. I guess we'll never know until the time being" he answered "_I wonder how powerful the Tessaiga shall be once I complete the Dragon- Scaled form." _Inuyasha thought as took a bite of his rice ball "_the Tessaiga's main purpose was to protect humans but there must be another reason it was made. There must be. Father wouldn't want me to take up his Tessaiga for no exact reason. Why did he truly give me the Tessaiga?" _Inuyasha thought of this question so many times. Why did his Father the great dog demon Inu No Taisho bestow his most powerful fang, the fang that symbolized his awesome power to his half breed son? Why did he disserve such a powerful weapon? In his opinion he was just a half breed, he had all he could ask for, a wife that loves him, friends that had his back, and not to mention there fame for killing the evil half breed demon Naraku three years ago. There was no reason to use the Tessaiga to be used anymore; this beautiful land was blessed with peace for three years, why does the Tessaiga still need to be complete? What is the true purpose of the Tessaiga? Why did his father entrust him with the weapon? Questions he feared that might not be answered. He wasn't the only one who was thinking this. It was same question another dog demon was thinking far off in the east!

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, Kagome's brother- in- law and is feared throughout the world as the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru is fairly tall and lean-built. He has Prussian blue crescent on his forehead. There are two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He had an extremely long and white furry tail so long he had wrapped around his left arm and let some of his tail flow to his feet. His armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His Kimono is mostly white with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, and showing that he is of royal birth and on the left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai clan. His golden, amber eyes could look straight through man and make him tremble in fear and his long silver hair almost have him the appearance of a majestic warlord. Sesshomaru only bared the expression of anger as he stared into the land below the cliff he was standing on. He then looked at his right arm that once was completely severed off by Inuyasha with his father's fang Tessaiga many years ago. With his right hand he clenched the white leather handle of his recently obtained sword Bakusaiga firmly in his hand as he felt the wind flow through his body. Tenseiga, Inu No Taisho's second fang and now Sesshomaru's was pulsating. Sesshomaru looked at his father's fangs with total disgust. Tenseiga is a sword of healing, it could use it's spiritual powers to save people's soul from the brink of death however the blade of the katana cannot cut, the blade was meant to save not destroy. "_Why father, why did you give me such a useless weapon_ "he wondered as he snarled at the pulsating katana, But Sesshomaru however did managed some use for the sword when he obtained the ability of the Meidou Zangetsuha or Dark Path Cutting Moonwave which fires immensely strong and powerful black waves that are portals to the Land of the Dead. Inuyasha has also obtained this technique but it was slightly different than Sesshomaru's. The Dark Wave took on the form of Inuyasha's sword the Tessaiga which now cuts opponents and send their remains directly to the Land of the Dead. The new Dark Wave gained the incredible power and ability to cut. Sesshomaru fears that Inuyasha has surpassed him now that he has completed the new Dark Wave and wants revenge on crushing his pride and repetition as "the most powerful" (so he thinks) and has been looking for him for some time now. But still he could not find his retched half brother. Along with him were his two companions Jaken and Rin and a two headed dragon named Ah-un. Sesshomaru looked back at his companions. Rin is a young girl of eleven, she once was living and training with Kaede the village priestess but has decided to leave and be with Sesshomaru. Her hair was as black as a stormy night sky and had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face and her brown eyes reminded Sesshomaru of dead leaves in the fall her pale skin gave her an appearance in Sesshomaru's opinion "a snowy winter's day". She wore a white/orange checker patterned kosode and was the first one that Sesshomaru gave her and always had bare feet on any terrain. There was something about Rin that made him compassionate and very protective over her not to mention he originally hates mortal humans but this one for some reason he couldn't hate. Jaken is a kappa demon who is extremely loyal to Sesshomaru, often praising his master's greatness. He is skilled at wielding the Staff of Two Heads which was his only weapon. He was quite small about the size of an eight year old child and his green skin was dry and grotesque and wore a brown kosode and had a hat called a hanfu on top of his bald head. His bulging yellow eyes had tiny vertical pupils that could make babies cry. Ah-un was the groups pet two headed dragon and is Sesshomaru's beast of burden that only serves Sesshomaru and his companions. The lay-back creature was lying down resting, enjoying the newly arrived summer air and Rin was on top of it sitting and watching the clouds in the blue sky go by while Jaken was reading a map of the many lands they passed, backtracking there steps. "Now let's see" Jaken spoke to himself often when it comes to navigation, Sesshomaru prepared himself to be annoyed "we crossed through the Eastern valleys and now we've just passed the Yan-chi pass maybe we should've have went north to Shang-wai or maybe west to the Jian village?" Jaken said as he turned to directions north and west. "My lord I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I believe were lost" Jaken said in his screechy voice "at this rate Inuyasha will be old and gray because of one incompetent imbecile who can't follow simple directions" Sesshomaru said to himself as he stared his piercing golden eyes at Jaken "_here we go" _Rin thought as she braced herself for the worst to come "perhaps maybe when we entered the Eastern valleys we should have went Southeast to the Land of Rising Earth" Jaken continued. A huge force came into contact with Jaken's forehead causing unspeakable pain to him and knocking him off his feet, Sesshomaru had thrown rock at Jaken which was the only way to get his attention. Sesshomaru walked over and took the map from the hands of an in pain Kappa demon. "Idiot" Sesshomaru insulted as he picked up Jaken by the throat and set him on his feet, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and gave her the map "can you use it?" Sesshomaru asked her "a yeah. Kaede taught me a little about navigation and star reading" Rin told Sesshomaru "this belongs to the hands of someone who can actually use it. I believe it belongs to you then" he said giving her the rolled up map "thanks? I think" she said confused as she opened the map and began to read it. The map wasn't too complicated but what she couldn't get was why was north south and south north, "Lord Sesshomaru" she called "who made this map?" she paused for an answer "it was one of Totosai's maps. I stole it last time I've met with him" he answered "_well that explains allot, after all Totosai is a loonie" _Rin thought, Sesshomaru stood with his eyes shut, deep in thought, slowly breathing in the fresh mountain air. Rin eyed Sesshomaru and wondered what could he be thinking of? She was always so curious and always wanted to know new things, even if it means sticking her nose into other people's business. Rin got off Ah-Un and walked right next to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you still want defeat Inuyasha?" she asked him, Sesshomaru said nothing. He just stood with his eyes closed "_Father, why did you give me the Tenseiga and Inuyasha the Tessaiga? Why? There must be another reason you gave me such a useless sword!" _he thought, Sesshomaru asked himself the same question so many times that he lost count, every time he asked himself the question the only answer he would receive was a pulsating Tenseiga and the unforgettable last words that his Father Inu No Taisho said to him _Flashback_ _Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru both were on the wintry beach that faithful night. A full moon was risen above the sky and the Lunar Eclipse was nigh. Inu No Taisho was wounded from his recent battle with Ryukotsusei_. _His blood dripped like the coming rain. "Father" Sesshomaru's voice came to his father's ear "do you insist on going?" he continued "do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?" Inu No Taisho said. "I will not stand in your way, however before you go, you must entrust Sounga and Tessaiga to me" Sesshomaru answered. All fell silent for a moment the snow had begun to fall gracefully upon them. "And if I refuse? Will you kill me your own father?" Inu No Taisho replied "do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" he asked Sesshomaru. All fell silent until Sesshomaru replied "The path I walk is to supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me" "Supreme conquest! HA!" Inu No Taisho boasted "tell me my son? Do you have someone….to protect?"_

_(End Flashback) _

Those last words of his Father would send Sesshomaru's mind reeling with questions and the answers he feared, died along with Great Dog Demon. "_I Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands have no need of such nonsense_" he thought, then he looked at Rin, her black hair flowed in the wind like ocean waves it flowed with the most admirable way. "Someone….to protect?"

A crowd of villagers gathered around the once standing house of the Hitachi estate which was now nothing but a pile charred wood and ashes. The village priests were blessing the dead in the estate in the distance the sound of horseshoes pounding the ground, then just from behind three horses came forward to the crowd of people. The riders were Demon Slayers everyone could tell by the armor they wore and the flags they carried bared the ancient symbol of the Slayers one and in particular everyone recognized easily. General Shen Lin Yan was the leader and commander of the Demon Slayer village Nago-yoa-jo; he was in his mid thirty's he wore black/yellow traditional samurai armor with arm gauntlets with a Kabuto helmet held on his side; he had black hair and had it tied back, his blue eyes scowled at anything in his path. With hundreds at his disposal he was a man who was determined and hard as stone and had embraced every challenge. The General got off his armored steed and walked towards the crowd, pushing people side to side. "Alright gang way! Gang way! Stand Aside! Move it or lose it people!" he cried as he shoved and pushed his way to the remains of the Gassho styled house, The General along with the two slayers stared in awe at the destruction "good lord" the first slayer from behind said, "alright so what do we got here?" The General asked the second slayer. The slayer pulled out a scroll and read it "the Hitachi estate, charred bodies, reports of explosions and yelling, all ended in death and one witness" "so what are we looking at? Demon attack" the slayer said to the General "not likely but possible" he replied "stake out the area, search for survivors". Minutes passed in their stake- out mission and so far no evidence that demons were involved, "anything yet?" the General called out to his comrades "so far nothing but just a few dead bodies and charred rubble" called out slayer #1 "how many were killed?" General asked to a priest "five deceased and two wounded" the priest said "do the survivors remember what happened?" he asked him "I'm afraid not it happened so fast" the priest answered. The General looked at the priest and told him "check the bodies of the deceased if a demon was involved there might be some demonic energy left over if one did attack" he then called out to the first slayer " HIROYUKI! GO FIND ME THAT WITNESS!" then he turned to the second slayer "AND JUNICHI! GET ME A DRINK!" and they went to their duties, General stood lost in thought "if a demon was involved, what kind of demon would have enough nerve to come to mortal territory?" "I believe we can answer that question" said a familiar male voice from within the crowd. The crowd of people cleared the way for the duo Miroku and Sango. Sango is a female teenage demon slayer from a village of demon slayers, which, before being destroyed by an army of demons. She has a strong sense of responsibility along with a brave heart; her beauty was as admired as a newly blossomed cherry tree in the spring and her. Her light brown eyes lit with determination and bravery her hair was as was an admiring brown. She wore a dark and light pink traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt called a Mo-bakama. She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards and straw sandals and on her back was her signature weapon. Hiraikotsu is a gigantic boomerang made up of various kinds' demon bones that she slaughtered. Miroku is a monk that is also is the husband of the slayer Sango. His eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky and his hair was spiky and had long bangs with a short pony tail on the back of his head. He wore a blue/purple sleeved robe wearing a kashaya wrapped over the robe. With him he carried a golden Shakujo which he used as a source for hiking and a weapon. The two walked toward the General. The General is not the most friendly when it comes to Sango and Miroku, he thinks they are an embarrassment for they call them "true warriors" when all they done (in his opinion) is just slay a half demon which everyone thinks is a big deal. "Here they come to wreck the day!" The General said aloud "who authorized you to be in this area?" he continued "we actually came upon our accord" Sango said "we came as soon as we heard of the attack so we came to see if the rumors are true" she went on, "well as you can see! They are! And I assure you the situation is completely under control" General closed his eyes as he said this and when the General opened his eyes. They were gone! They were already walking into charred remains. "Wait your not authorized to go in there!" The General bellowed but Sango or Miroku paid no attention to him. They looked upon the destruction and dead upon the area "who would do such a horrible thing" Sango said sadly "someone only of great evil and of great power I assure you" Miroku answered "a demon?" she asked him "I believe so. I sense a very powerful demonic aura on each corner of these charred remains. I have never felt an aura so strong I believe we both should be very aware of what we are dealing with" he said. His voice was full of caution Sango could tell that this was no ordinary demon then out of the rubble jumped a yellow furred, red eyed, two tailed cat. Kilala is Sango's faithful two-tailed cat demon companion and Sango's main method of transportation. She knew Kilala since she was a little girl and was a gift from his younger brother Kohaku. "Kilala, come here girl" Sango called, Kilala pounce into the arms of her master "I want you to stake out the area and if you find anything suspicious come inform us at once" Sango told her, she mewed with agreement she then immediately jumped into the air and a flash of red fire surrounded her entire body then it disappeared and out came a lion-sized, saber-toothed Kilala. She then pounced onto rubble after rubble and vanished. "I believe that is what we should also do for the time being" Sango said to Miroku "agreed, I believe it would be better if we split up and search, that way it will be easier for us to probably find something" he replied, they then parted ways. An hour passed and so far no luck for the monk "_I'm starting to get convinced that this was nothing more than just a natural phenomenon" _he thought with a look of disappointment. Then at the corner of his eye he spotted something which appeared to be something shimmering. Like a mirror. Miroku than trudged his way through the piles of debris and came to the source of the shimmering light. He then crouched down and scattered away the ashes and charred wood away from the source. Miroku then paused at the sight of his find. It look what appeared to be a triangular shaped knife like weapon with a handle as long as a normal chop stick. It hadn't been touched or bruised by anything so far as ash and tiny wood splinters. He then went to grab the knife but then a red shock of energy almost like static, shocked him. He then pulled back his hand in an alarming rate. This knife whoever it belong to was covered in pure demonic energy. He then slowly and cautiously picked up the knife and admired it, dusting off the ash and debris on it he could make out the blade more clearly. It had highlights on each side of the blade and the middle was a carved zig-zag like pattern which went all the way down the triangular blade. The handle at the end had a large hoop with what appeared to be a broken chrome chain. "Sango, come look at this!" Miroku called out just then Sango came out of behind of the fallen pillars that were used to support the house and walked towards his husband. "Yes, what is it?" she asked "what do you make of this" he asked. He showed her the knife. "It's a Kunai, it is said to be a tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel. It could be used as a multi-functional weapon. Commonly used in the hands of the ninja" Sango explained "I don't think a ninja was the one welding this weapon" Miroku said, Sango handed back the Kunai back to him "this throwing knife has a very powerful demonic aura, the most powerful I have ever felt" he continued. Just then he pulled out a Sutra and wrapped around the knife to bless the weapon. The Sutra crackled with electricity and burst into red flames. Sango and Miroku admired the sight as little pieces of flaming paper fell to the ground "something of great evil is at work here" Miroku said, still admiring the burning Sutra. The two of them began to leave from the scene.

"So, you guys have fun?" The General teased "as a matter of fact we did!" Miroku mouthed as he showed the General the throwing knife. The General went to take from him hands but his hands were caught in an agonizing red shock on static "son of a…" he mumbled under his breath as he held his numb hand "What is with that knife?" The General cried "it is surrounded by a very strong essence of demonic energy" Miroku answered "if I may ask how powerful exactly?" General asked "the mere presence of it makes my hair stand on end" Miroku replied "oh, that's huge!" The General wheezed as he wrapped his hand in a piece of cloth "what we are dealing with here is not your average everyday demon we assure you" Sango said "this is probably beyond anyone's power to slay" she continued. The General looked at his hand and then to Sango "I'll take your word for it. What kind of demon are dealing with exactly?" he then said "I am not familiar with a demon with this much strength and demonic power" Miroku then replied "but I do" Sango said, her voice was filled with a short sign of guilt as if she don e something terrible "Mamushi Yokai" Sango spoke in ancient tongue "Viper Demons?"Miroku was surprised by Sango's suggestion "Viper Demons have been extinct for over ten years. You should know that Sango, you and your father was the one who wiped them off from the face of the earth!" the General said "that was ten years ago I was just a young girl! None of that matters now! If one of those demons survived I assure you General it will be a hell on earth" Sango said "I have to agree with my wife. Viper Demons are vile creatures, they care only for blood and destruction, and they are quite ruthless and uncaring. They even slaughter their own kind" Miroku the added "RUBBISH I TELL YA'! The possibility of Viper Demons surviving that extermination mission ten years ago is zero! A big fat ZERO! There is no way a Viper Demon could be alive today! That is just old folklore! Stories to give kiddies nightmares and have their mommies check under their bed!" The General said "how can you be sure that at least one has survived?" Sango said "WHERE IS THE PROOF? WHERE IS THE EVIDENCE? SHOW ME THE SMOKING GUN!" The General then bellowed as he punched the air in frustration and great anger. Just then Kilala flew down in front of the General. She had something in her mouth, something dry and clear. Then she gently sat it on the ground revealing it to be a man sized snake skin. The crowd all gasped in shock the General just stood silently, staring at the snake skin with a look of embarrassment. "What do you make of that?" Miroku then asked "um…..um…..um…." he was speechless he didn't what to say "um…well obviously it's a….it's a". Miroku and Sango both lifted up an eyebrow "A SNAKE SKIN! OKAY A FREAKIN' SNAKE SKIN ALRIGHT YA' HAPPY?" The General then admitted. The crowed gotten louder than before. Sango, Miroku, and the General all looked upon the stirred crowd "nice going anything else you want to mention to start a RIOT!" the General whispered "the truth hurts General" Miroku said "well I believe are job here is done, call for us again if there is any way we can help" Sango said as she and Miroku walked off proudly basking in the glory of their accomplishment "as a matter of fact there is" The General said, wearing a sarcastic smirk on his wrinkled face. He walked toward them both and wrapped his arms around there shoulders "you know, I always like the way you guys waltz in somewhere and get the facts ya' now what I'm saying? You guys were always were a big help! And since you guys are such a big help, you're going to slay the demon your selves!" the General snickered "what?" the both hollered "HEY EVERYBODY! These two here have volunteered to SLAY THE DEMON!" The General yelled towards the crowd. The crowd cheered in praise for the two so called volunteers. "see ya' at your funeral, doubt it I come" he chuckled as he walked off. Kilala growled at him, she longed to bare her long saber toothed fangs in his neck. The General then called his and Demon Slayers horses and rode off into the distance.

Miroku, Sango and little Kilala walked down the dirt street "well that affair worked out nicely" Miroku then spoke. As they passed by farmers and merchants they said things like "good luck slaying the demon" and "when you slay the demons? Can I have its bones and teeth"? "Why does the General hate us so much? I remember him and my father were close comrades when he was young" Sango said "he apparently is jealous of us" Miroku sadly replied "why's that?" she asked "he too was looking for Naraku three years ago; he killed his older son and wanted revenge. I guess when we killed Naraku he became hard hearted and jealous of us beating him to Naraku and actually succeeding in defeating that retched demon" Miroku continued "well I see things clearly now. If I were him I would be a little upset but I would find no reason to take my anger out on the person if I were him I would just go along with my business and just not worry about it" Sango spoke "words of wisdom indeed" the monk replied "what do you expect. My husband's a monk" Sango teased. They both smiled at each other, Kilala pounced onto Sango's shoulder and mewed happily. No doubt about it. It was the beginning of a new life.

_Chapter 2_

_Old friends, new enemies!_

Inuyasha transformed the Tessaiga to its true form and held it firmly with both hands in readying position. "DRAGON-SCALED TESSAIGA!" he cried. The Tessaiga's blade then flamed a bright yellow aura then almost immediately as it appeared it vanished. The back side of Tessaiga's blade was now covered with green dragon scales "_okay Tessaiga, let's see this special power" _he thought. Filled with determination he raised the sword high in the air and yelled "let's see what ya' got DRAGON SLASH!" he swung his sword downward, nothing but the wind that traveled with the swipe. "DRAGON SLASH!" he cried again and swung his sword to left. Nothing yet again, "DRAGON SLASH!" he swung to the right, "DRAAAAGON SLASH!" he swung to the left again. Still nothing "you know Inuyasha, you have been working on that technique for weeks now, why don't you call it quits?" said the voice of Shippo the fox demon from above a branch in Kagome's peach tree. Shippo is very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes and his appearance is equivalent to that of a seven year old boy. He has a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippo's ears are narrow and pointed. "I just don't get it! How can I get the secret power of the Dragon-Scale to work?" Inuyasha yelled shaking the Tessaiga "DRAGON SLAAASH!" he cried again swiping the Tessaiga toward the peach tree "WHOA! Watch with that thing ya' crazy loon! Ya' could've blown me to bits with that thing!" Shippo cried halfway hanging from the branch he was sitting on "ah keep that big mouth of yours shut and watch the master!" Inuyasha said giving Shippo a look of disgust. Inuyasha once again raised his sword to try once again but two hands blocked his vision, he smiled "guess who" Kagome said from behind. Inuyasha transformed the Tessaiga and put it back in its sheath "hmmm let's see does she have brown eyes?" Inuyasha chuckled "warm" Kagome said "raven hair?" He said again sounding excited "getting close" her voice said smoothly. He felt her get close to him in a soothing embrace her hands gotten tighter around his eyes "does her name start with 'K' and end with 'beautiful?'" he said now turning around swiftly and grabbing Kagome by the waist spinning her around. Kagome was screaming excitedly as he did. He put her down and started to chase her toward a hill. Kagome rolled down the hill like a barrel followed by Inuyasha which happen to land next to Kagome. They both laughed at each other. Soon all fell silent and Kagome was now laying her head on Inuyasha's chest and was now playing with one of Inuyasha's hair locks and his arm now stroked her wavy black hair. This was the only time they ever had alone time like this, for people like Shippo around always spoils the moment. Put now it was different they finally were alone enjoying life like there was no tomorrow "Inuyasha?" Kagome softly said. He replied with a simple "hmm?" "I wish that everyday would be like today" she said now wrapping her arm around his chest and tightly holding him. They both closed their eyes as they lay basked in the love of their embrace. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this moment, not now. "HEY DOG FACE!" cried a familiar voice from afar. Inuyasha and Kagome both groaned "what now?" Inuyasha said now sitting up. Then from the distance and finally to where they stood was Koga. Koga is a wolf demon and was also the young leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe, which is nearly wiped out by the half demon Naraku. After Naraku's defeat he married wolf demon Ayame and has become the new chief of the wolf demon tribe. His skin was dark tanned and his hair was black as a raven and wore a long pony tail that dangled all the way down to his neck line. His pale blue eyes always shimmered in the night and he also wore a headband, shoulder pads and one arm gauntlet made completely put from brown wolf fur and also wears a fur rug around his waist which was suppose to be like shorts. The traditional breast plate armor he had shimmered with silver and hard leather surface. "Yo" he said raising his hand up greeting his companions "what's up Koga?" Inuyasha said "the sky! HA! GET IT because...Up is sky...yeah hi" Koga said looking upon the confused faces of the couple "what brings you here?" Kagome said "well, Ayame has been acting all moody and not herself!" Koga seemed to shiver when he said these words "so I decided to hang with you guys for a while!" Koga continued putting his arms around them "and another thing also brings me here as well" Koga said "I have a tense winsie prob" he said now looking worried "what's that?" Inuyasha said breaking loose of Koga's tight hold "things down at the tribe are not going well! Things are getting pretty whacko around there…" "Let's not talk here. Let's go inside" Kagome said pushing both Koga and Inuyasha up the hill "okay?" Koga answered confused like.

The three of them sat in a folk house that Inuyasha and Kagome call home. Kagome brewed some hot tea and served some to Koga, Inuyasha and herself. Koga sipped his tea "first thing I would like to say is that this tea is blows the top of the awesome meter!" Koga complimented "thank you" she replied "now on to the business at hand. As I was saying whacky things are happening down back home" Koga continued "define 'whacko'" Inuyasha asked "when I say 'whacko' I mean pretty CREEPY STUFF GOING ON YA HEAR! Prey found all over the area ripped to shreds! Wolf demons vanishing into thin air during the night time hours! Racking our nerves like you never believed!" Koga explained "probably just demon gone hostile. I'm sure you can handle it besides you have that Goraishi of yours. Find the demon and blow the sucker straight to hell! There problem solved! Thank you! Good bye!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome can tell how Inuyasha is acting he didn't want Koga here. "Oh no this thing whatever it is. Is far past any demon I fought!" Koga sadly admitted "WHAT? But you're the tribe leader, the alpha male, and the strongest of the herd nothing compares to you got all….this!" Inuyasha said pointing toward his arms "I believe 'Sledge' and 'Hammer' isn't enough to take this demon down! He's not like any other demon we ever faced! He is a MONSTER! A terrible MONSTER! He's one of the…." Koga gulped and paused and then whispered "The Seven Wraths!" The whole room fell silent. Inuyasha closed his eyes. His mind lost in thought "the seven what?" Kagome asked "The Seven Wraths are seven of the most dangerous and most powerful demons ever to have existed, half demon or full demon alike they roamed the country side and destroy anyone who opposed there master" Inuyasha explained "who's there master" Kagome said "nobody knows" Koga said "WAIT WAIT! Flag on the play! The Seven Wraths were defeated by my father two hundred years ago and were never heard from again! How is it possible for this guy to be one of the most feared demons ever to walk on the face of this planet?" Inuyasha yelled "well maybe this will change your mind on things!" Koga said throwing down a throwing knife covered in dried blood. Inuyasha picked up the knife and scratched off the blood with his claws. There in the middle of the blade was a carved symbol a dragon head with a long black gash in the middle of the head "the symbol of the Wraths!" Koga said. Inuyasha admired in mere shock at the symbol that was carved on the weapon. "'The blood red dragon bearing twelve horns and one mark of shadows lay scarred on his face'" he said. Inuyasha read at least ten scrolls of the Ancient Texts and could repeat at least five of the scrolls he read. The Scroll of The Blood-Red Dragon was one of the five. An agonizing pain hit Inuyasha's left arm. "AGH!" he cried as his right hand tightly held the spot where it was in pain. "You okay?" Kagome said "yeah you seem kind of…pale?" Koga then interrupted "I'm…I'm fine! That always happens." Inuyasha said. He felt the pain beginning to fade. "It happens….often?" Koga asked "very often" Inuyasha then replied. With a sigh of relief he let go of his arm as the pain finally vanished. "So what if this guy was part of The Seven Wraths. Why did you come to us? It's your problem not ours!" Inuyasha hissed "we tried everything to take this guy down! Arrows! Swords! Fire! My Goraishi! But he won't stay down! He just gets up like it an't nothing!" Koga screamed now shaking his cup of tea wildly "you mean to say that this guy is immortal?" Kagome asked "well that's obvious! Everybody knows that The Seven Wraths are soulless beings! So there is no particular way TO kill them" Inuyasha explained "there must be a way!" Koga said "there is!" Inuyasha said "blow them up!" "Are you serious?" Koga with a disappointed voice spoke "well duh! The best way to kill the Wraths is to completely destroy them. So that way there soulless bodies won't be able to return from the dead. Destroying their entire body will be no problem for a weapon like yours! Besides didn't you already learn a new technique from the claws?" Inuyasha asked. Then a light blue aura surrounded Koga's left hand and vanished. Goraishi the Five Thunder Fingersthen appeared on Koga's hand. The weapon was an ancient ninja weapon called the Tiger Claw glove which had carbon steel blades and each blade had long slots in the bottom for the fingers to go through and chains on the back of each finger blade connecting with a silver pad that covered the entire palm. It creates energy blasts that are equal to that of a fully-powered Wind Scar. The Goraishi has literally had become a part of Koga, "yeah! 'The Claws of Chaos' It's suppose to slice them in five halves not blast them to oblivion! So that's not gonna be that much of a help!" Koga scruffily said. Inuyasha put his hand on his face and began rubbing his eyes in frustration "have you even tried to fight this guy?" Inuyasha growled "WELL OF COURSE...Maybe...Sorta…No" Koga sadly said. Just then Shippo walked in "hey Koga" he greeted "hey what's wrong with you look blue. Did you have another fight with Ayame?" "No! A demon is just causing a little ruckus down at his tribe and he's too afraid to go after it!" Inuyasha teased "I AM NOT! I'm just…saving my strength till' our next battle that's all!" Koga lied "you liar! Just admit it! You're so scarred I can't tell ya who's is more cowardly Shippo or you!" Inuyasha insulted with a look of triumph on his face "HEY! That's uncalled for!" Shippo said looking disgusted "it's true" Inuyasha said lowly. Koga sat admiring his Goraishi "_crap it Koga just tell them ya big imbecile!" _Koga thought "okay so anyway the reason I came here is to tell ya'…do you think you think could…you know…give em to em'?" Koga said "you mean you traveled thirty miles, from your little DOG HUT to here just to tell us you want us to do your dirty work!" Inuyasha sounded both angry and confused "if you think I'm gonna put up with your crap back at your home! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YA' MANGY WOLF!" he hollered "oh come on! Please? I'm on the edge of my ropes here! Nobody else at the tribe wants to help you guys are my only hope!" Koga said raising his voice "forget it! I am not wasting eight hours of my time just for us to take care of your problem!" Inuyasha hollered now rising to his limit "Inuyasha sit boy!" _WHAM! _Inuyasha's face hit the wooden floor with such force and speed the whole house shook. He then groaned in pain, his dog ears twitching and his hands held outward "Koga traveled this far just to ask for our help and the least thing we can do is give him that help" Kagome softly said "BUT...BUT..." Inuyasha painfully said. He was most upset indeed. Kagome then stood up with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips "come on, it will just the old days, I think it ought to be fun" Kagome "DAAAHAGH!" she cried. Someone had tickled both sides of her ribs as she turned around to see her friend Sango. They both hugged each other, jumping up and down and squealing and hollering while they did "YOU'RE HERE!" Kagome cried "I know" Sango then said "IN MY HOUSE!" Kagome said again "I know" Sango said excited "YOU HAVE NEW SHOES!" Kagome said looking down "I know" Sango squealed happily "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Kagome squealed. They then started to jump wildly again "ah perfect girl hug just picked the right time to come in" Miroku then said coming in the door "hey Miroku" Inuyasha said man hugging his monk friend "old friend how have you been keeping?" he asked "never better man" Inuyasha answered. Then little Kilala pounced around Shippo happily and mewed excitedly rubbed her head all of his legs "Kilala! It's so great to see you again!" Shippo said petting her in every direction "Miroku my brotha'" Koga said putting his arm around his neck "what's shaking in the wood?" he continued "um nothing much I believe?" Miroku said confused "what you guys doing here?" Kagome then asked "to see you what else?" Sango said "and discuss a very important matter as well" Miroku said "well isn't this ironic? I was as well! It's like…destiny!" Koga said in lowest voice he could possibly make "I'm not sure about that one Koga" Miroku then said "isn't this great? The bunch is back together again!" Kagome then hollered "so pray tell? What is this 'important business' you wanna talk about" Inuyasha said "it has to regard a demon of great potentiality" Miroku replied "oh boy!" Inuyasha groaned.

"So you're saying that you think the thing that attacked the Hitachi estate was a Viper Demon?" Inuyasha asked confused "I don' think, I know" Miroku replied "the entire area even after the alleged attack there was still traces of strong demon energy. The very pressure has left very weaken. The demon is far permeable and ferocious than any other" he continued "did you found anything else out?" Kagome asked "nothing much, but we did find these" Sango said as she pulled from a purple sash from behind her a snake skin. "Where'd you find that?" Koga cried "within the very rubbles of the estate itself" Sango answered "and we also found this" Sango said getting another object from the sash. Inuyasha's stomach turned over "oh hell no!" Inuyasha stiffly said. In Sango's hand was another throwing knife! This one was covered in dirt and ash and was half broken. Inuyasha and Kagome both were twitchy "_no way! That just can't be! It just can't be!" _Kagome thought "where's the one Koga had?" Inuyasha asked "why?" Kagome replied "I want to compare this knife to the one Koga found to see if they match." he answered "here you go" Kagome said handing the knife to him. He then unwillingly with shaking hands and cleaned away the dirt and ash with his white turquoise shirt he was wearing. He's eyes bulged out! He sits both of the knives down next to each other. Both knives had a carved outline of a dragon with a tiny slot. "A while back I've read some scrolls from the Ancient Texts. It says the mark of the 'blood red dragon with twelve horns and one mark of shadows lay scarred on his face' is the symbol of darkness and the trade mark of the (gulp) Seven Wraths" Miroku said with a shaky voice "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…" Shippo yelled with a fast pace running around in circles with his arms up "this is not good! I have fallen through a lot of crap through my life but THIS is probably the BIGGEST PIECE OF CRAP I'VE FALLEN INTO!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha's fist hit Koga's left cheek like a speeding torpedo which knocked him to the floor on his chest "get a hold of yourself you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said frustrated. Just then a strange person wearing a hood and cloak boomed through the door and shut it quickly just as soon as he or she opened it. The person was painting slowly as if the stranger ran here. The stranger's breaths sounded old and female like. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha said. The person turned around and pulled of the cloak. It was Kaede the village priestess "Kaede? What brings you here?" Miroku said "something of great troubling to me and possibly all of us oh the horror OH the horror!" Kaede answered "OH FOR GOD SAKES! If this has to do with that stupid demon I swear to god I'm gonna..." Inuyasha growled with his teeth clenched shut "calm you! It is not about this so called 'demon' you speak of" Kaede said "well! What is it?" Inuyasha said. Kaede was silent for moment as she sat down and stared at the steaming pot of tea. Then she spoke "oh this feels my heart with both fear and guilt at the same time! I should have told you a long time ago! Oh the horror of it all" "what is it ya old fart we got more important business to handle ya' old dope!" Koga insulted as he swiftly got up. But as "swiftly" as he got up he "swiftly" went back down when Inuyasha right hooked him on top of his face. "Go on" Inuyasha spoke rubbing his fist "as I was saying. Something terrible I believe I predict is going to happen" Kaede said "what do you mean?" Sango asked "well you see it is an ancient family tradition passed down to almost every youngest member of my family including me" Kaede continued "I should have told you this before but…I have the ability to foretell what is to come before it come" Kaede continued "you mean you can tell the future?" Kagome asked surprised "if that is what you want to call it, yes" Kaede answered "WHOA that's far out yo!" Koga said holding the place where Inuyasha hit him. Inuyasha yet again punched Koga in the same cheek "shut that damn mouth I'm trying to listen! Continue" he cried "as I was saying, this ability could only be when one is dazed or in sleep. This premonition happened three years ago after Naraku's defeat when I was in deep sleep and has been the same dream every night since then." Kaede explained "what was the premonition about?" Sango asked "oh this is the difficult part…my premonition was about…Kagome…" Kaede sadly said. Every ones head turned to Kagome "m…me?" Kagome asked confused "yes…

(Flashback)

"_It starts with a canyon with blood red mist and a black, never ending abyss. Kagome was on top of the canyon running away with great fear from something of great evil. Then she was surrounded by a giant, dark, purple twister! There was no way for her to run! Nowhere to go! Trapped! The twister's eye closed surrounding Kagome in total darkness. A single light surrounded her, she was alone, cold, and very sad. She begun to weep and begged for freedom…then...That's when he appeared. A huge dark foggy apparition appeared before her and it spoke to her these words_

'_Kagome, it won't be long now my little beauty. Soon you will be tainted with my everlasting shadow and I will be free from this lonesome prison! All I need to do is taint your soul completely with just a little more hatred and shadow and then…your soul will belong to me..." _

_He then surrounded Kagome and tortured her with horrible pain and suffering and begun to cast a dark shadow over her and then he spoke again_

"_Yes, that's it! Let me in Kagome! Let me DEVOUR YOUR SOUL INTO EVERLASTING HATRED! And in return! Bestow upon me your mobility and strength!" _

_Kagome begun to suffer more and more as the shadow consumed her whole! Then all I saw then was the image of a black cherry tree and dissipated into fog. Then I awake" _

The whole room fell silent with fear. Kagome was the one who bared the most fear. Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off her, Sango's hand fell tight to Miroku's, Shippo was shaking like an earthquake and was hiding behind little Kilala which was hiding her face in Sango's side. "This apparition, whatever or whoever it maybe wants something of Kagome which to me is still remains anonymous" Kaede said "nah DUH Sherlock!" Koga groaned in pain. Kagome's expression didn't change; she just stared down at the floor with absolute horror! "Um…um…guys…I also have something to tell you…I had the same dream as Kaede and have been going on for three days as well." Kagome confessed. Everyone including Kaede gasped with complete surprizment. Koga then smiled and cried "far out!" "I thought it was just a basic nightmare! Then it just came coming back ever since the first night I had it!" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders "what does this mean Kaede?" Sango asked Kaede "I am not sure, but I believe that this apparition is that of a very powerful entity possibly more powerful and devious than that of Naraku himself." Kaede replied "impossible!" Miroku cried "I believe it is possible. I have never felt such a cold, dark, evil aura in all my life! And it might be trying to communicate with Kagome. For the particular reason I do not know but I can assume this. It is up to no good at all"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Old friends, new enemies!_

Inuyasha transformed the Tessaiga to its true form and held it firmly with both hands in readying position. "DRAGON-SCALED TESSAIGA!" he cried. The Tessaiga's blade then flamed a bright yellow aura then almost immediately as it appeared it vanished. The back side of Tessaiga's blade was now covered with green dragon scales "_okay Tessaiga, let's see this special power" _he thought. Filled with determination he raised the sword high in the air and yelled "let's see what ya' got DRAGON SLASH!" he swung his sword downward, nothing but the wind that traveled with the swipe. "DRAGON SLASH!" he cried again and swung his sword to left. Nothing yet again, "DRAGON SLASH!" he swung to the right, "DRAAAAGON SLASH!" he swung to the left again. Still nothing "you know Inuyasha, you have been working on that technique for weeks now, why don't you call it quits?" said the voice of Shippo the fox demon from above a branch in Kagome's peach tree. Shippo is very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes and his appearance is equivalent to that of a seven year old boy. He has a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippo's ears are narrow and pointed. "I just don't get it! How can I get the secret power of the Dragon-Scale to work?" Inuyasha yelled shaking the Tessaiga "DRAGON SLAAASH!" he cried again swiping the Tessaiga toward the peach tree "WHOA! Watch with that thing ya' crazy loon! Ya' could've blown me to bits with that thing!" Shippo cried halfway hanging from the branch he was sitting on "ah keep that big mouth of yours shut and watch the master!" Inuyasha said giving Shippo a look of disgust. Inuyasha once again raised his sword to try once again but two hands blocked his vision, he smiled "guess who" Kagome said from behind. Inuyasha transformed the Tessaiga and put it back in its sheath "hmmm let's see does she have brown eyes?" Inuyasha chuckled "warm" Kagome said "raven hair?" He said again sounding excited "getting close" her voice said smoothly. He felt her get close to him in a soothing embrace her hands gotten tighter around his eyes "does her name start with 'K' and end with 'beautiful?'" he said now turning around swiftly and grabbing Kagome by the waist spinning her around. Kagome was screaming excitedly as he did. He put her down and started to chase her toward a hill. Kagome rolled down the hill like a barrel followed by Inuyasha which happen to land next to Kagome. They both laughed at each other. Soon all fell silent and Kagome was now laying her head on Inuyasha's chest and was now playing with one of Inuyasha's hair locks and his arm now stroked her wavy black hair. This was the only time they ever had alone time like this, for people like Shippo around always spoils the moment. Put now it was different they finally were alone enjoying life like there was no tomorrow "Inuyasha?" Kagome softly said. He replied with a simple "hmm?" "I wish that everyday would be like today" she said now wrapping her arm around his chest and tightly holding him. They both closed their eyes as they lay basked in the love of their embrace. Nothing or no one was going to ruin this moment, not now. "HEY DOG FACE!" cried a familiar voice from afar. Inuyasha and Kagome both groaned "what now?" Inuyasha said now sitting up. Then from the distance and finally to where they stood was Koga. Koga is a wolf demon and was also the young leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe, which is nearly wiped out by the half demon Naraku. After Naraku's defeat he married wolf demon Ayame and has become the new chief of the wolf demon tribe. His skin was dark tanned and his hair was black as a raven and wore a long pony tail that dangled all the way down to his neck line. His pale blue eyes always shimmered in the night and he also wore a headband, shoulder pads and one arm gauntlet made completely put from brown wolf fur and also wears a fur rug around his waist which was suppose to be like shorts. The traditional breast plate armor he had shimmered with silver and hard leather surface. "Yo" he said raising his hand up greeting his companions "what's up Koga?" Inuyasha said "the sky! HA! GET IT because...Up is sky...yeah hi" Koga said looking upon the confused faces of the couple "what brings you here?" Kagome said "well, Ayame has been acting all moody and not herself!" Koga seemed to shiver when he said these words "so I decided to hang with you guys for a while!" Koga continued putting his arms around them "and another thing also brings me here as well" Koga said "I have a tense winsie prob" he said now looking worried "what's that?" Inuyasha said breaking loose of Koga's tight hold "things down at the tribe are not going well! Things are getting pretty whacko around there…" "Let's not talk here. Let's go inside" Kagome said pushing both Koga and Inuyasha up the hill "okay?" Koga answered confused like.

The three of them sat in a folk house that Inuyasha and Kagome call home. Kagome brewed some hot tea and served some to Koga, Inuyasha and herself. Koga sipped his tea "first thing I would like to say is that this tea is blows the top of the awesome meter!" Koga complimented "thank you" she replied "now on to the business at hand. As I was saying whacky things are happening down back home" Koga continued "define 'whacko'" Inuyasha asked "when I say 'whacko' I mean pretty CREEPY STUFF GOING ON YA HEAR! Prey found all over the area ripped to shreds! Wolf demons vanishing into thin air during the night time hours! Racking our nerves like you never believed!" Koga explained "probably just demon gone hostile. I'm sure you can handle it besides you have that Goraishi of yours. Find the demon and blow the sucker straight to hell! There problem solved! Thank you! Good bye!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome can tell how Inuyasha is acting he didn't want Koga here. "Oh no this thing whatever it is. Is far past any demon I fought!" Koga sadly admitted "WHAT? But you're the tribe leader, the alpha male, and the strongest of the herd nothing compares to you got all….this!" Inuyasha said pointing toward his arms "I believe 'Sledge' and 'Hammer' isn't enough to take this demon down! He's not like any other demon we ever faced! He is a MONSTER! A terrible MONSTER! He's one of the…." Koga gulped and paused and then whispered "The Seven Wraths!" The whole room fell silent. Inuyasha closed his eyes. His mind lost in thought "the seven what?" Kagome asked "The Seven Wraths are seven of the most dangerous and most powerful demons ever to have existed, half demon or full demon alike they roamed the country side and destroy anyone who opposed there master" Inuyasha explained "who's there master" Kagome said "nobody knows" Koga said "WAIT WAIT! Flag on the play! The Seven Wraths were defeated by my father two hundred years ago and were never heard from again! How is it possible for this guy to be one of the most feared demons ever to walk on the face of this planet?" Inuyasha yelled "well maybe this will change your mind on things!" Koga said throwing down a throwing knife covered in dried blood. Inuyasha picked up the knife and scratched off the blood with his claws. There in the middle of the blade was a carved symbol a dragon head with a long black gash in the middle of the head "the symbol of the Wraths!" Koga said. Inuyasha admired in mere shock at the symbol that was carved on the weapon. "'The blood red dragon bearing twelve horns and one mark of shadows lay scarred on his face'" he said. Inuyasha read at least ten scrolls of the Ancient Texts and could repeat at least five of the scrolls he read. The Scroll of The Blood-Red Dragon was one of the five. An agonizing pain hit Inuyasha's left arm. "AGH!" he cried as his right hand tightly held the spot where it was in pain. "You okay?" Kagome said "yeah you seem kind of…pale?" Koga then interrupted "I'm…I'm fine! That always happens." Inuyasha said. He felt the pain beginning to fade. "It happens….often?" Koga asked "very often" Inuyasha then replied. With a sigh of relief he let go of his arm as the pain finally vanished. "So what if this guy was part of The Seven Wraths. Why did you come to us? It's your problem not ours!" Inuyasha hissed "we tried everything to take this guy down! Arrows! Swords! Fire! My Goraishi! But he won't stay down! He just gets up like it an't nothing!" Koga screamed now shaking his cup of tea wildly "you mean to say that this guy is immortal?" Kagome asked "well that's obvious! Everybody knows that The Seven Wraths are soulless beings! So there is no particular way TO kill them" Inuyasha explained "there must be a way!" Koga said "there is!" Inuyasha said "blow them up!" "Are you serious?" Koga with a disappointed voice spoke "well duh! The best way to kill the Wraths is to completely destroy them. So that way there soulless bodies won't be able to return from the dead. Destroying their entire body will be no problem for a weapon like yours! Besides didn't you already learn a new technique from the claws?" Inuyasha asked. Then a light blue aura surrounded Koga's left hand and vanished. Goraishi the Five Thunder Fingersthen appeared on Koga's hand. The weapon was an ancient ninja weapon called the Tiger Claw glove which had carbon steel blades and each blade had long slots in the bottom for the fingers to go through and chains on the back of each finger blade connecting with a silver pad that covered the entire palm. It creates energy blasts that are equal to that of a fully-powered Wind Scar. The Goraishi has literally had become a part of Koga, "yeah! 'The Claws of Chaos' It's suppose to slice them in five halves not blast them to oblivion! So that's not gonna be that much of a help!" Koga scruffily said. Inuyasha put his hand on his face and began rubbing his eyes in frustration "have you even tried to fight this guy?" Inuyasha growled "WELL OF COURSE...Maybe...Sorta…No" Koga sadly said. Just then Shippo walked in "hey Koga" he greeted "hey what's wrong with you look blue. Did you have another fight with Ayame?" "No! A demon is just causing a little ruckus down at his tribe and he's too afraid to go after it!" Inuyasha teased "I AM NOT! I'm just…saving my strength till' our next battle that's all!" Koga lied "you liar! Just admit it! You're so scarred I can't tell ya who's is more cowardly Shippo or you!" Inuyasha insulted with a look of triumph on his face "HEY! That's uncalled for!" Shippo said looking disgusted "it's true" Inuyasha said lowly. Koga sat admiring his Goraishi "_crap it Koga just tell them ya big imbecile!" _Koga thought "okay so anyway the reason I came here is to tell ya'…do you think you think could…you know…give em to em'?" Koga said "you mean you traveled thirty miles, from your little DOG HUT to here just to tell us you want us to do your dirty work!" Inuyasha sounded both angry and confused "if you think I'm gonna put up with your crap back at your home! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YA' MANGY WOLF!" he hollered "oh come on! Please? I'm on the edge of my ropes here! Nobody else at the tribe wants to help you guys are my only hope!" Koga said raising his voice "forget it! I am not wasting eight hours of my time just for us to take care of your problem!" Inuyasha hollered now rising to his limit "Inuyasha sit boy!" _WHAM! _Inuyasha's face hit the wooden floor with such force and speed the whole house shook. He then groaned in pain, his dog ears twitching and his hands held outward "Koga traveled this far just to ask for our help and the least thing we can do is give him that help" Kagome softly said "BUT...BUT..." Inuyasha painfully said. He was most upset indeed. Kagome then stood up with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips "come on, it will just the old days, I think it ought to be fun" Kagome "DAAAHAGH!" she cried. Someone had tickled both sides of her ribs as she turned around to see her friend Sango. They both hugged each other, jumping up and down and squealing and hollering while they did "YOU'RE HERE!" Kagome cried "I know" Sango then said "IN MY HOUSE!" Kagome said again "I know" Sango said excited "YOU HAVE NEW SHOES!" Kagome said looking down "I know" Sango squealed happily "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Kagome squealed. They then started to jump wildly again "ah perfect girl hug just picked the right time to come in" Miroku then said coming in the door "hey Miroku" Inuyasha said man hugging his monk friend "old friend how have you been keeping?" he asked "never better man" Inuyasha answered. Then little Kilala pounced around Shippo happily and mewed excitedly rubbed her head all of his legs "Kilala! It's so great to see you again!" Shippo said petting her in every direction "Miroku my brotha'" Koga said putting his arm around his neck "what's shaking in the wood?" he continued "um nothing much I believe?" Miroku said confused "what you guys doing here?" Kagome then asked "to see you what else?" Sango said "and discuss a very important matter as well" Miroku said "well isn't this ironic? I was as well! It's like…destiny!" Koga said in lowest voice he could possibly make "I'm not sure about that one Koga" Miroku then said "isn't this great? The bunch is back together again!" Kagome then hollered "so pray tell? What is this 'important business' you wanna talk about" Inuyasha said "it has to regard a demon of great potentiality" Miroku replied "oh boy!" Inuyasha groaned.

"So you're saying that you think the thing that attacked the Hitachi estate was a Viper Demon?" Inuyasha asked confused "I don' think, I know" Miroku replied "the entire area even after the alleged attack there was still traces of strong demon energy. The very pressure has left very weaken. The demon is far permeable and ferocious than any other" he continued "did you found anything else out?" Kagome asked "nothing much, but we did find these" Sango said as she pulled from a purple sash from behind her a snake skin. "Where'd you find that?" Koga cried "within the very rubbles of the estate itself" Sango answered "and we also found this" Sango said getting another object from the sash. Inuyasha's stomach turned over "oh hell no!" Inuyasha stiffly said. In Sango's hand was another throwing knife! This one was covered in dirt and ash and was half broken. Inuyasha and Kagome both were twitchy "_no way! That just can't be! It just can't be!" _Kagome thought "where's the one Koga had?" Inuyasha asked "why?" Kagome replied "I want to compare this knife to the one Koga found to see if they match." he answered "here you go" Kagome said handing the knife to him. He then unwillingly with shaking hands and cleaned away the dirt and ash with his white turquoise shirt he was wearing. He's eyes bulged out! He sits both of the knives down next to each other. Both knives had a carved outline of a dragon with a tiny slot. "A while back I've read some scrolls from the Ancient Texts. It says the mark of the 'blood red dragon with twelve horns and one mark of shadows lay scarred on his face' is the symbol of darkness and the trade mark of the (gulp) Seven Wraths" Miroku said with a shaky voice "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD…" Shippo yelled with a fast pace running around in circles with his arms up "this is not good! I have fallen through a lot of crap through my life but THIS is probably the BIGGEST PIECE OF CRAP I'VE FALLEN INTO!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha's fist hit Koga's left cheek like a speeding torpedo which knocked him to the floor on his chest "get a hold of yourself you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said frustrated. Just then a strange person wearing a hood and cloak boomed through the door and shut it quickly just as soon as he or she opened it. The person was painting slowly as if the stranger ran here. The stranger's breaths sounded old and female like. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha said. The person turned around and pulled of the cloak. It was Kaede the village priestess "Kaede? What brings you here?" Miroku said "something of great troubling to me and possibly all of us oh the horror OH the horror!" Kaede answered "OH FOR GOD SAKES! If this has to do with that stupid demon I swear to god I'm gonna..." Inuyasha growled with his teeth clenched shut "calm you! It is not about this so called 'demon' you speak of" Kaede said "well! What is it?" Inuyasha said. Kaede was silent for moment as she sat down and stared at the steaming pot of tea. Then she spoke "oh this feels my heart with both fear and guilt at the same time! I should have told you a long time ago! Oh the horror of it all" "what is it ya old fart we got more important business to handle ya' old dope!" Koga insulted as he swiftly got up. But as "swiftly" as he got up he "swiftly" went back down when Inuyasha right hooked him on top of his face. "Go on" Inuyasha spoke rubbing his fist "as I was saying. Something terrible I believe I predict is going to happen" Kaede said "what do you mean?" Sango asked "well you see it is an ancient family tradition passed down to almost every youngest member of my family including me" Kaede continued "I should have told you this before but…I have the ability to foretell what is to come before it come" Kaede continued "you mean you can tell the future?" Kagome asked surprised "if that is what you want to call it, yes" Kaede answered "WHOA that's far out yo!" Koga said holding the place where Inuyasha hit him. Inuyasha yet again punched Koga in the same cheek "shut that damn mouth I'm trying to listen! Continue" he cried "as I was saying, this ability could only be when one is dazed or in sleep. This premonition happened three years ago after Naraku's defeat when I was in deep sleep and has been the same dream every night since then." Kaede explained "what was the premonition about?" Sango asked "oh this is the difficult part…my premonition was about…Kagome…" Kaede sadly said. Every ones head turned to Kagome "m…me?" Kagome asked confused "yes…

(Flashback)

"_It starts with a canyon with blood red mist and a black, never ending abyss. Kagome was on top of the canyon running away with great fear from something of great evil. Then she was surrounded by a giant, dark, purple twister! There was no way for her to run! Nowhere to go! Trapped! The twister's eye closed surrounding Kagome in total darkness. A single light surrounded her, she was alone, cold, and very sad. She begun to weep and begged for freedom…then...That's when he appeared. A huge dark foggy apparition appeared before her and it spoke to her these words_

'_Kagome, it won't be long now my little beauty. Soon you will be tainted with my everlasting shadow and I will be free from this lonesome prison! All I need to do is taint your soul completely with just a little more hatred and shadow and then…your soul will belong to me..." _

_He then surrounded Kagome and tortured her with horrible pain and suffering and begun to cast a dark shadow over her and then he spoke again_

"_Yes, that's it! Let me in Kagome! Let me DEVOUR YOUR SOUL INTO EVERLASTING HATRED! And in return! Bestow upon me your mobility and strength!" _

_Kagome begun to suffer more and more as the shadow consumed her whole! Then all I saw then was the image of a black cherry tree and dissipated into fog. Then I awake" _

The whole room fell silent with fear. Kagome was the one who bared the most fear. Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off her, Sango's hand fell tight to Miroku's, Shippo was shaking like an earthquake and was hiding behind little Kilala which was hiding her face in Sango's side. "This apparition, whatever or whoever it maybe wants something of Kagome which to me is still remains anonymous" Kaede said "nah DUH Sherlock!" Koga groaned in pain. Kagome's expression didn't change; she just stared down at the floor with absolute horror! "Um…um…guys…I also have something to tell you…I had the same dream as Kaede and have been going on for three days as well." Kagome confessed. Everyone including Kaede gasped with complete surprizment. Koga then smiled and cried "far out!" "I thought it was just a basic nightmare! Then it just came coming back ever since the first night I had it!" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders "what does this mean Kaede?" Sango asked Kaede "I am not sure, but I believe that this apparition is that of a very powerful entity possibly more powerful and devious than that of Naraku himself." Kaede replied "impossible!" Miroku cried "I believe it is possible. I have never felt such a cold, dark, evil aura in all my life! And it might be trying to communicate with Kagome. For the particular reason I do not know but I can assume this. It is up to no good at all"...

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Journey begins_

The lush forest below where Sesshomaru flew over seemed to grow strangely darker by each minute. Ah-Un was flying right next to him with Jaken and Rin on his back saddle "_this place is strange. The land is dark and bears the scent of death_" he thought to himself. Someone who ever it was had power. Then Sesshomaru beheld the strangest sight he ever seen. A huge blackish red twister that covered one area stood cycling in a slow rate of speed and covered their path like a huge stone wall. Sesshomaru and Ah-Un stopped in their flight path marveling Sesshomaru and all at the sight before them. Then from within the twister multiple blasts of blood red lighting boomed straight at them "HOLY SHIT!" Jaken cried as one of the bolts singed his hat; soon an entire forest of lighting surrounded them in a cylinder shape and started to close on the trapped posse. Sesshomaru pulled his Bakusaiga from his sheath and swung away at the walls of lighting and summoned the destructive energy blast from within his blade. The greenish yellow blast covered the lighting and completely obliterated the bolts in seconds. Then something more unpleasant began its appearance out of the now electric crackling cyclone. Hundreds of dark liquid tentacles began to zoom towards Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru sliced the tentacles with his Bakusaiga firing his destructive blast once again sending the tentacles flying backwards but the tentacles came back. Sesshomaru then charged forward and barraged through the tentacles and turned around hastily toward the flying terror coming back towards him! No matter how much he attacked the tentacles somehow always keep coming! It was almost like some sort of demon like monster out your worst nightmare was controlling the tentacles within the cycling twister! Then something of extreme strength grabbed his foot and began to pull him backwards toward the twister! At least three tentacles were wrapped around his right foot and began to drive him closer towards the twister "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin both cried in horror to see their master being pulled into the mysterious twister and quite possibly to his doom!

Inside the twister, there was nothing but wilting, dead, trees and where the grass was suppose to be was nothing but ash! The tentacle slammed him to the ashy ground and then dissipated into a black mist. He got up on his feet and looked around at the post apocalyptic world around him. Then he looked forward. In front of him was a tall Black Cherry Tree that was half alive and had blood red blossoms. _"What is this place? Is this…Hell?" _Sesshomaru thought then the moment he thought of this a dark, cold and eerily calm voice boomed within the inside of the turning walls of the twister "there's more than Hell than in this place than you can ever imagine…Lord Sesshomaru!" the voice echoed. Then the Black Tree seemed to create a black rising mist and the outline turned bright red and a long. Then a Serpentine black fog came from the tree and slithered to where Sesshomaru stood "long time no see Lord Sesshomaru, you look the same way you did two hundred years ago how very ironic!" the black fog said. Sesshomaru expressionless face then turned into an expression of anger and fear "Yoko…Shima?!" Sesshomaru cried "ah so you do remember my name!" Yokoshima said evilly "impossible! How is this even true! Father destroyed you!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Yokoshima circled round Sesshomaru and spoke as he did "that's where you thought wrong you bubble headed imbecile. Your Father nearly just weakened me to this pitiful of state and trapped me here in this cursed land of hatred!" he boomed "well if Father was to suborn to destroy you then I shall finish the job _BAKUSAIGA!" _Sesshomaru cried as he swung his sword toward the misty entity. Nothing happened! "What's this?!" Sesshomaru only could just stare at his blade in shock! "That little technique of yours won't work in here Sesshomaru any of them! Your demonic aura is suppressed to my demonic pressure! You're just as weak as a pitiful little human babe!" Yokoshima explained. Sesshomaru suddenly felt like something inside him was crushing his rib cage, he began to get weak in the knee and tired. He fell on one knee and started painting in total agony "what kind of sorcery is this?!" Sesshomaru bellowed "aw don't worry little puppy, the pain has only just began if you thirst for more!" the entity chuckled. A purple light glowed from the right side of his arm he looked. He then looked upon a glowing, purple, circular streak that went around his arm where the scar of where his arm was cut off was, pulsating and crackling with excruciating red static it started to cause unspeakable pain like hundreds of spears where plunging into his arm repeated times. "Beautiful sight isn't Sesshomaru? To watch others cringe in fear and pain!" Yokoshima insulted. Sesshomaru then smirked and then begun to chuckle trying to fight the agonizing pain on his arm "you are so blind Yokoshima. For you should've died the day you and father fought! AHHahahhaha HOW COULD NOT HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he chuckled loudly "what's so FUNNY?!" the black fog shouted "your doomed! Heed my words! For it is not I you should fear Yokoshima! You should fear someone else! Someone far more threatening than I could possibly be!" Sesshomaru chuckled again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MANGY TICK!" Yokoshima screamed impatiently "he lives" Sesshomaru said lowly "you failed! He lives and he will figure out who you are and what you'll do! And he'll send you straight to the afterlife!" Sesshomaru chuckled again as he bowed his head in pain. Yokoshima paused for a moment, the tree and the fog pulsated "you're LYING!" he shouted in disbelief "he can't be MY SERVANT KILLED THE LITTLE RUNT!" he shouted again "do you mean Takemaru? The one you trusted so dearly to be rid of a tiny baby that was the only one you feared for so long?! Only to be crushed within the very walls of that burning building? Sad so sad" Sesshomaru sighed (*Inuyasha: Sword of an Honorable Ruler) "YOU LIE!" Yokoshima bellowed as the entire twister around them begun to build speed and soon the entire dead world around them begun to disappear "I shall find a way to get passed this and when I do! Your flesh will rot with all the despicable filth along with it!" Yokoshima's voiced echoed in the events. Soon the twister, the tree and the dead world around vanished. It was nothing but green lush forests with the birds chirping and the sun light flowing through the trees. "Its all clear to me know"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Enter Doppelganger _

Kagome came out of the dressing room wearing her old black wool sweater with brown kaki jeans. She was surprised it still fit her after so many years being in a chest. She went to grab her sacred arrows and Kikyo's old spiritual bow which was lying on an old shrine in remembrance of the great priestess. She bowed in front of the shrine and then took the bow and ran off to meet everyone out side.

Kagome stepped out into the bamboo wooded porch and looked at her friends who were waiting out for her and Inuyasha. Koga was sharpening the blades of his Gorashi; Miroku was resting on root on the apple tree, and Sango who was wearing her Demon Slayer outfit which consists of a black skin-tight suit and Shippo and Kilala were playing with an acorn, kicking it around and throwing to each other. "Well I believe were all set" Koga said patting a large sack "wait a minute where's Inuyasha?'" Miroku asked "right here" Inuyasha voice said as he stepped onto the porch. He was wearing his kosode shirt with "separated" sleeves, Hakama pants bloused at the ankles and obi belt which where all red and made from the fur of the Fire Rat, which is said to be fireproof and strong as weak armor, Inuyasha's Hakama is quite likely the _Sashinuki_ style. Two decorative cords and the hitatare sleeve cords went through a hidden seam. Since his jacket is tucked into the pants, and his white shirt clearly shows through the slits on both shoulders. Tessaiga in its katana form and sheathed tightly on his right side was hung by a brown string that looped around his arm and chest and back. "Now where ready" Inuyasha said as he pounced off the porch and onto the ground feet first. He turned, smiled and winked at Kagome. Kagome begun to stroke her black hair as her face turned red as a cherry. "What so ya say we pay old General a visit?" Inuyasha said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

_Not too Far Away_

The lush forest peace was interrupted by the sounds of WAR! The warriors and soldiers of the Wolf tribe separated all their ranks in full retreat. Out of the darkness of the wood, thousands of throwing knives attached with long metallic chains strangling thousands of victims and pulling them into back toward the wood. The panicking army ran toward the water fall but a wall of chains shot through every direction and started to constrict the lasting army.

_The Generals quarters _

The General hold his glass of brande' tightly in his hand. He chugged the glass and threw on the ground "_what the hell! Why am I always stuck with this crap! At my rank I should have my own fortress with a hot empress" _the General thought as he laid his head on his study desk in complete dismay and anger. Just then a demon slayer entered through the door "you have a visitor General. A very eager visitor" he said "not now! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a demon crisis?! Send him away! Tell him to come back tomorrow!" The General sighed "yes sir!" the slayer said as he bowed and exited but as soon as he did he was shoved right through the doorway and onto the floor unconscious "WHAT THE?!...". Inuyasha was hanging on his sword "s'up" he said kicking his huge sword onto his shoulders and walked toward the bulged eyed general "hey half breed, it's called knock!" the General scoffed "hey dude! It's making an entry! And it was a pretty damn good one!" Inuyasha replied. "What do you want dog ears? Can you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" General said pointing at a pillar of witness testimonies "I want to know about the Mamushi Yokai tribe" the half breed explained "DOH! Not you as well! This Viper demon thing is getting way out of hand! Thanks to your friends everyone is convinced of this urban legend!" the General. Inuyasha enraged slammed his hand on the Generals desk and bellowed "you'll THINK TWICE when this 'urban legend' is actually fact and thousands of innocent blood is on your hands! Now tell me! Who are the Viper demons?! And why is everyone so shook up about it?!" The General closed his eyes and smiled "my my Inuyasha. Such fire, don't start to take it out on me!" he then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. "Everything you need to know is in this scroll. It explains the history, descriptions, and religion of the Mamushi Yokai to its last pages. But if it's the legend you want I'll tell you myself…"

_The Tale of Doppelganger: The Terror of the Seven Lands- _

_Years ago in now ruined village of Yai-Mamushi, there lived a Viper demon whose name was known only to his family. He was a sadistic, strong, and stone hearted warrior of the village military. He and his comrades were trained in the art of Ninjitsu. There was no one compared to him! He was the militaries "super solider". His power was incredible, but he was known for his power to disguise himself into the elements and transform his body into another person therefore gaining his name 'Doppelganger the Powerful' then in time he became the general of the ninja military. The demon slayers thought these rising demons to be a threaten all they worked for, there reputation, there fame, and their existence therefore, Doppelganger and the tribe leader of the slayers meet and begun a war between the two tribes as we know it today as The Great War. However the war only lasted two days. Doppelganger gathered his strongest men and leads an ambush attack on the demon slayers village and pillaged everything, only few survivors, then gaining the name 'Doppelganger the Conquer'. After the end of The Great War Doppelganger returned home after their victory he was made village leader and commander of the armies of the military, then gaining from his fellow comrades the name 'Doppelganger the Hero'. After this he went on a long quest to increase his strength and power. He then found the Demon gang 'The Seven Wraths' and offered a year agreement to their service as the seventh wrath. With him on his side they destroyed countless villages, empires, city, gaining incredible power. He then felt that the gang was no use to him anymore so he left the 'Seven Wraths' and went to countless villages and destroyed them all to test his newly found powers. After that he was given his kept name 'Doppelganger the Terror of the Seven Lands'. Ever since then he was never heard from again. But people to this day. Witnesses claim to this day to see a strange demon roaming the forests and swamps near the destroyed village of the Viper Demons….._

"After the Viper Demons demise people begun to believe that fearful demons like that are just pure fantasy, myth, and legend" The General continued. Inuyasha sat in deep thought "_if this guy is really the real deal, then Sango is right this demon is high up in the ranks" _Inuyasha thought "is there any way we could find this guy if he existed?" he asked "well it will be a complete waste of your time but if you want to go looking for something like this I advise you to be on great alert. This guy if he really is out there is trained to kill his enemies quickly and with great precession. He won't be easy, he will be practically impossible" The General warned "hey, impossible is my specialty dish with a side of fries and a soda" Inuyasha boasted he then left the room and out the door to meet the others. "What in the world are fries" The General said with a confused voice.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and held up the scroll "he came though" he then looked at Koga "guess you owe me two Zen" Inuyasha said. Koga flipped two Zen towards Inuyasha and growled. Then from the village there was a horrifying scream from a young lady. Inuyasha and the gang all rushed toward the village into a crowd of terrified people, pushing and hollering "out of the way" through the running crowd. They finally broke through the crowd. Inuyasha's stomach turned over. Half the village was on fire. Everyone else begun to do all they could to put out the flames. Inuyasha told everyone to stand back and drawed his Tessaiga from his sheath and hold in striking position. A gust of wind surrounded the blade as it transformed into its true form. "Everyone hit the dirt!" Koga cried and everyone ducked or hid behind and object, for they all knew what was coming. Inuyasha then swung his sword downward and cried "_BACKLASH WAVE!" _and a enormous blast of wind like a hurricane formed in the shape of twister shot from the blades path and the traveled in enormous speed toward the village extinguishing all the flames in seconds. He then swung his sword again and the wind stopped. All there was now was a cloud of dust. Koga popped his head out of a barrel "DAMN!" he yelled. Shippo and Kilala pounced out of some stairs "geez Inuyasha could you have just done something more non destructive?" Shippo cried "well what would you suggest huh? Rain dance?" Inuyasha yelled. Just then the dust cloud he created was troubled by a crackle of red energy, practically burning the air. A shadow of a human like figure began to form in the dust. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha cried pointing the tip of his blade at the figure. A dark, hoarse, and scratchy voice answered "it's you isn't!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and answered "what are you talking about?" The voice answered back "you are the wielder of the great sword of legend Tessaiga are you not?" Inuyasha then swung his sword into the dust cloud at the figure. The cloud cleared and no one was there, was he going crazy? He then looked toward a charred house and saw a pair of orange-red eyes starring right at him inside the doorway. "Who are you?!" the half breed cried, the eyes begun to move backwards a bit. "Who am I? Who am I? I am destruction, I am fear, I could pillage an entire species and still hunger for more, and my power knows no bounds, I could lay a millions years in the cold and do not freeze, my body could be burned by oil and still have the strength to fight another day, I can be struck by a thousand arrows and still live, and I INVADE ALL WHO DARE ATTACK ME! I dare thee to show me your true strength" the voice preached. The eyes then move toward the shadows of the collapsed porch in a certain stalking motion. "What do you want with me?! TELL ME NOW DAMN IT!" Inuyasha cried "just a little challenge nothing more" the voice said "what challenge?" Inuyasha said "just a one on one, my blade against your blade, to the DEATH!" the voice answered, the eyes then stepped forward and a green scaly hand came from the darkness "do we have an agreement?" the voice said. Inuyasha stepped forward but Kagomes hand stopped him in his tracks "wait, what if it's some kind of trap or something?" she said "hun' I got this" Inuyasha said softly. "Alright you're on!" Inuyasha said grabbing his hand and shake it once "I shall meet you, tonight at midnight at the heart of the forest, pray you live through the night" the voice said as he pulled his hand back and walked into the darkness and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_First Blood _

_(Inuyasha Vs Doppelganger) _

Inuyasha sat silently on the porch steps, gazing into space. Time was almost near. His ears heard a board creek he turned to see Kagome with a not very happy expression on her face. "You okay?" he said. She only nodded her head no "come sit down" Inuyasha said scooting over. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and put her hand on his and said in a trembling, soft voice "what are the chances?" she said "what do you mean what are the chances?" Inuyasha replied. "It's just. I feel empty and worried at the same time" she paused for a sec; her eyes beginning to water "I'm scared. I'm scared for you, for Miroku, for Sango, for everyone. What if…there are no chances? What if we can't do anything about this? I just feel helpless for you Inuyasha. Did it have to start this way? When things were going great and so perfect something like this had to happen! What if things go back to the way they were before? Cold and dark! Will it never end? I always wondered…back in the past…when you fought your battles…you would never come back to me! But you always have! But what if you don't this time?!" she began to sob "Inuyasha! I don't want you to FIGHT! I don't WANT you to DIE!" she sobbed. Inuyasha put his hands on her arms and softly said "hey listen, now you know as well as I do that I will not let anything happen to you, and there is no chance in death am I going to leave you alone in this world, I'm not going to die. I promise. Come here" He embraced his now sobbing wife. "It's going to be okay" he said smoothly "I love you" Kagome whispered. "I love you too" he replied wiping a tear from her eye "and I always will". Just then Miroku came from the corner and unwillingly said "hey guys, it's time". Inuyasha got up and walked toward the forest; he looked backed at Kagome with Kaede and waved at her. She waved back. Then Inuyasha and Miroku disappeared into the forest and left behind the familiar world behind.

Inuyasha, Miroku meet with the others waiting for them, "everyone ready?" Miroku said "yep" Sango said petting Kilala on the head, "let's go kick some ass!" Koga cried punching the air "shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled in a whispered tone "so what's the plan?" Shippo said, Inuyasha paused for a sec and ears started to twitch "um…um…HUDDLE IN!" he cried. Everyone gathered round in a circle and all ears were set on Inuyasha "okay listen up, were doing something we never done before it's called 'Tag Team' now when I say so or whenever you say so we switch places that way will save our healing time, now who comes after me?" he explained. Everyone looked away and scratched their heads and all murmured with disagreement "OH! COME ON!" Inuyasha exclaimed "well I guess we all got to choose" Sango said "and how do we do that exactly?" Koga asked "lets rock paper scissors for it" Shippo suggested, Kilala growled with agreement "that a great idea!" Inuyasha cried. "Alright let's go". Everyone got in a circle again and put their hands in the middle and all started, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" they all cried. Their hands meet the middle, Inuyasha had rock, Sango had scissors, Miroku had scissors as well, and Koga had paper. "Damn it!" Sango cried "okay let's see. Sango's second, Miroku's third, Koga's fourth and it's back to me" Inuyasha recapped "alright, let's do this" Inuyasha said. They walked to their journey to the heart of the forest where waiting for them is a fate worse than death.

They finally made to the heart of the wood the moon light shown through the blooming trees, the eeriness of the air send a chill down Inuyasha's spine. The shadows and dark corners acted as perfect cover to camouflage any demon warrior. The horrid demon could be anywhere, just the thought of it made Inuyasha's ears turn every corner. Sango held her Hiraikotsu which was strapped to her back tightly and firm gripped the look in her eyes shown bravery and fear. This was all too familiar for her. Then the wind picked up. The trees sang there song as the windblown through the moonlit wood. "Very very creepy" Koga said in sing song. Miroku jumped and turned toward the trees "he's up in the branches" he whispered. Everyone looked upwards. The wind died down and the trees were silenced. It was dead silence. Every eye turned toward the shadows, every weapon held fast ready to strike. It was a fearful waiting game. For minutes it was this way, until the sound of a snakes hiss came from behind them, they turned swiftly to see a green snake, a viper, curled in striking position, was only inches from them. The snake slithered back towards the darkness. Then footsteps came to the ears of the gang. Then a pair of black leather boots came into view of the moonlight. Then the same voice that challenged them spoke "so you were brave enough to come?" "Yeah we came! We came to kick your crusty rump to the curb!" Inuyasha cried "hm hm, are you gonna bark all night little doggy? Or are you gonna bite?" the voice said "come out and let your skill do the insults! Doppelganger" Inuyasha called the demon out. Doppelganger stepped forward and finally revealed himself. The sinister Demon wore a knee-length white coat that had two black cloaks wrapped around him in an x formation which came around from his shoulder around his chest and tied in a knot at the back. He had an obi belt which had two, white, knee length straps that were laid dangling on his side. He one silver pauldron on his left shoulder blade and a hood which was strapped to the coats collar with the center shaped to resemble a snake's fang. His skin was dark green and scaly. He wore a demon gas mask similar to Sango's but it was silver and had patterns of dragons and had an opening that resembled a open mouth and it had sharp jagged teeth. He wore also a pair of Hakama pants on that were tucked into black leather slip on boots. "Welcome to the last moments of your pitiful life half breed and I promise you it's going to be agonizing!" Doppelganger hissed. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga which transformed as it did and pointed toward Doppelganger. They circled each other slowly "what's your style of fighting half breed?" Doppelganger asked evilly "samurai!" Inuyasha replied "ninja" Doppelganger said back "I know" Inuyasha growled, he swung his sword rightward, Doppelganger dodged it by moving his body left, after coming back up from the block he started to circle again "who trained you in the style?" Doppelganger asked "I learned myself!" Inuyasha cried swinging his sword, Doppelganger jumped in mid air barley missing the huge blade, Doppelganger then landed onto the blade itself and crotched down and spoke "I was trained by Master Hiroshima Oromo, ninja of the twelfth degree" and with that he right hooked Inuyasha on the chin which send him flying toward a tree trunk and slamming hard onto it. Inuyasha pounced up swiftly and ran towards Doppelganger jumped in the air and swung his Tessaiga downward toward Doppelganger but he suddenly was next to the destruction caused by the blades impact to the ground. The dust was flown away by the force of the Tessaiga swing towards the Viper Demon. Doppelganger back flipped once dodging the blades incoming. He landed on the ground and tipped his head "is that all you can do? Swing that tree trunk sized blade around How pathetic!?" he chuckled "careful scaly! You might be too surprised!" Inuyasha said raising his Tessaiga in the air and cried _"WIND SCAR!" _he swung downward. An enormous yellow blast of energy shot toward Doppelganger! The blast destroyed ten trees in a single swipe. But Doppelganger was crotched on a branch above the half breed "impressive" Doppelganger scowled. Inuyasha swung it shooting the blast once again towards the tree Doppelganger was crotched on. The tree was destroyed instantly into tiny pieces of bark as the blast traveled up the tree; Doppelganger jumped to the other tree in front of him and looked down at Inuyasha "too impressive" Doppelganger said again "come on coward! Come down here and fight me for real!" Inuyasha bellowed "as you wish" Doppelganger replied, then a white light outlined appeared around him and then disappeared in a lighting strike like stream toward Inuyasha, Doppelganger appeared in front of him, he expanded his hands and a long chain with a throwing knife came out from under his sleeve, he then wrapped the knife/chain around Inuyasha's leg and pulled forward, Inuyasha fell head first to the ground. Doppelganger whipped his knife/chain back into his hand. Inuyasha then tripped him but it did no good for he landed on his hand and pushed his body forward and landed feet first on the ground. The enraged demon warrior then thrashed his weapon towards Inuyasha. The blade struck his arm and left a huge laceration. Blood soaked his right arm. Inuyasha then jogged forward and thrust his Tessaiga toward Doppelganger but then twirled forward and right hooked him in the cheek but Inuyasha come back forward and punched Doppelganger in face, he flew backwards standing up leaving a long trail behind. Doppelgangers eyes were closed with pain and then opened them and bared a look as if he were smiling and then spoke "thank you. May I have another lick?" "What?! I chugged that darn thing as hard as I could!" Inuyasha yelled. "Haven't you realized? I had over years of combat experience and went through as much pain as you! Scars cover my body! I taught my body to fight pain!" Doppelganger explained popping his knuckles. "_Man his tough!" _Koga thought. Inuyasha swung his sword multiple times at Doppelganger but he blocked every strike with his knife/chain. Doppelganger right kicked Inuyasha but he with great haste bend backwards barley missed it by an inch. He then stood up and swung his sword as he did "_WIND SCAR!" _he cried again. The blast struck Doppelganger dead center in the chest, the blast carried him through a bush, three trees's and finally barraged through a huge boulder. After the dust cleared Doppelganger rose from the rubble and rubbed his head and groaned in pain "_it would appear that I have underestimated him!" _Doppelganger thought. Inuyasha twirled his Tessaiga with a look a victory on his face "told ya" he smirked. Doppelganger then growled and then whipped his weapon and spun it in unbelievable speeds. A shining white aura surrounded the spinning knife, electricity crackled, the wind picked up. Inuyasha readied his Tessaiga, a powerful yellow aura surrounded the swords blade "_VIPER'S FANGS!" _Doppelganger bellowed then he swung his weapon and a white aura followed along its trailing path. Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga and yelled "_DRAGON SLASH!" _a huge greenish yellow trail followed the blade deflecting the attack. Inuyasha then starred at his blade, the blade only transformed into its Dragon-Scaled form. "COME ON WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COPREHEND FOR ONE FREAKIN' TIME YOU STUPID SON OF A..." Inuyasha shouted shaking sword wildly. While having his temper tantrum Doppelganger elbowed his chest. Inuyasha gagged then was forced into a tree by Doppelgangers, cold, strong, scaly hands. His hand squeezed tightly around his neck. He kicked, clawed, and punched but still he held firm. "You might as well give up! You're only fighting a losing battle!" he growled and with that he threw him to the side. Inuyasha landed on his feet and swung his sword leftward and shouted "_DRAGON-SLASH!" _he waited. Doppelganger stood there in confusion. Inuyasha then slouched over and mumbled and cursed. Inuyasha then ran forward "_IRON REVEAR SOUL STEALER!" _he cried and swung his claws at Doppelganger. The claws struck the demons pauldron and left claw marks. Doppelganger then back flipped once and scowled at his pauldron. "Wench!" Doppelganger said angrily "you have no idea what you just did!" he hissed as he ripped the pauldron from his shoulder. Miroku then said to her wife standing next to her "it would seem that the tides are turned" but he got no answer. He then saw Sango on her knees starring at Doppelganger with complete horror! "Sango?" Miroku asked confused. She didn't answer, she just gazed terrified at Doppelganger then she fell backwards fainted, "DAH SANGO!" Miroku cried as he jumped toward his fainted wife and started to fan her face. Back at the battle Inuyasha and Doppelgangers blade clashed continuously, sparks flew like falling rain. Doppelganger used his knifes to knock away every blow from the Tessaiga then knocked away the blade backwards and countered Inuyasha with his blades on both shoulders! Inuyasha cried in pain as his own blood spewed from his wounds! He lowered his Tessaiga as he shook in pain and exhaustion. Doppelganger clanged his blades together in an x formation and pointed at Inuyasha's heart "you have been bested. So yield" Doppelganger triumphantly cried "I'm just getting started!" Inuyasha said swaying his Tessaiga back and forward creating a gust of wind following the blade! "IMPOSSIBLE!" Doppelganger cried. Inuyasha swung his sword for the last time and cried. The Tessaigas blade glowed white and flamed with a circular aura around it then the aura turned the blade into _Diamond Tessaiga. _The half breed then smirked and cried "_ADAMANT BARRAGE!" _ He swung he sword leftward and a blast of diamond shards shot toward Doppelganger with uncanny speeds! The shards barraged at the demon and destroyed his surroundings leaving a cloud of dust! The dust slowly cleared. Doppelganger stepped from the cloud completely untouched but his hand was bleeding. Doppelgangers eyes glared a flaming orange color. Enraged he went crazy on Inuyasha. Right hooking him in the chin then upper cut then kneed him in the stomach and then choked slammed him to the ground! The ground shifted and rose from the impact. Inuyasha gagged in pain. Doppelganger then grabbed his collar and rose him up. The half breed stared in disbelief as Doppelganger landed hard, forceful punches on his face. Right, cheek, left cheek, over and over again. Doppelganger held his punches for a sec. Inuyasha's mouth started to trickle blood "Ha ha! Look at you covered in your own blood LET'S SEE SOME MORE!" Doppelganger shouted but just before he could land a punch Inuyasha kicked his chest sending the demon backwards! Inuyasha breathing hardly and shaking with pain spit a mouth full of blood onto the ground and wiped his mouth "_damn! This guy just doesn't give up! I don't know how long I can take this!" _Inuyasha thought. Just then Doppelganger threw his knife weapon toward Inuyasha's Tessaiga which was whipped from his hand and landed over by a tree nearby. "Ha! Now I understand! You rely on your sword to give you power! And without it! You're useless!" Doppelganger yelled. Inuyasha grinned and stared evilly at his opponent "you're dead wrong!" Inuyasha said grabbing his wounded arm and squeezed the cut which poured blood onto his hand "not all my powers are from my sword" he continued, he then leaped into the air and threw back his hand which was covered in blood and cried "_BLADES OF BLOOD!" _he threw his hand downward and an abundance of crescent like blood red energy flew straight down toward Doppelganger. Doppelganger prepared himself as the blasts ripped threw him creating a cloud of dust and cloth. When the destruction end and Inuyasha landed back on to the ground Doppelganger stood shocked by the damaged arm he now had. His arm was trickled with blood and half of his sleeve was ripped and torn to shreds. This was his chance, Inuyasha then called Tessaiga which flew into his hand and then he rushed forward toward him "now let's see how you like my _WIND SCAR _now!" he cried as he fired the blast at full power toward the demon. The blast knocked from his feet and sends the villain flipping and rolling on the ground fast and painfully toward a clearing. He stopped lying lifelessly on the grassy earth. Inuyasha walked into the clearing and looked down at Doppelganger's lifeless body. He then kicked the body over onto his back, his eyes are closed. He might be unconscious. Inuyasha then stepped back once "damn it! It would sure do some good to kill you right about now. But I'm going to be mister nice guy and tell you to get out of here!" Inuyasha said to him. It was all silent, TOO silent. Doppelgangers eyes immediately opened "NO!" he cried then kicked Inuyasha's legs which send him onto the ground. Inuyasha lay on his knees staring at his enemy which had a knife pointed at his forehead. "No! I will not die! My goal is not yet complete!" Doppelganger bellowed "what! Are you talking about!?" Inuyasha replied angrily "my main mission in life!" Doppelganger said "what is your mission?" Inuyasha asked again "I…I...Don't…Don't remember" the demon replied "the only thing I know is that I have been wondering this land for five years! Looking for someone but don't know who!" he continued "so why the hell did you kill those innocent people?!" Inuyasha angrily asked "they attacked me!" Doppelganger answered "they fired there matchlocks at me! They wounded me" he then pulled down his neck collar of his uniform and revealed a nearly healed wound on his shoulder blade and neck "they needed to know there place, as do all humans do in this land!" Doppelganger said evilly "you're a sick man!" Inuyasha growled lowly "and so do you half breed!" Doppelganger said kicking Inuyasha in the face. He rolled back some and took his Tessaiga and charged forward and clashed blades with Doppelgangers knife/chain and then Doppelganger then flung another knife into Inuyasha's shoulder and smirked as he did. The half breed stepped back and yelped in pain. Inuyasha stared at his wounded shoulder painfully "_well that's a new scar" _Inuyasha thought. He swung his sword and fired the Wind Scar at Doppelganger but proved useless when Doppelganger used his Vipers Fang technique to swiftly move away from the destructive blast. The viper demon stared hatefully at the destruction that was left by the blast, "_that blast was at full power! And nearly hit me! This half breeds whoever the hell he is! Truly knows how to work that sword!" _Doppelganger thought. Then Inuyasha swiped the blade at Doppelganger. He blocked the blade with his armored hands but the force knocked him from his spot and into the ground two feet from Inuyasha. The half breed then transformed the Tessaiga into its _Dragon Scaled form. _"Now I'm gonna finish you off!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Inuyasha closed his eyes focused all his energy into his Tessaiga. "_come on now. Focus. You can do this. Focus. Concentrate." _As Inuyasha thought this the Tessaigas blade flamed a yellowish- green aura. It crackled yellow electric and the aura practically burned the fresh mountain air. At this time Miroku (which was carrying an unconscious Sango), Koga, Shippo, Kilala, came from the forest and into the clearing to witness Inuyasha and his Tessaiga under its awesome power soon to come. "LOOK AT THAT!" Shippo cried "something very big is up" Koga said. The Tessaigas aura began to increase momentum and Inuyasha's golden eyes opened and bared a look of confidence. Yes. This was it. He swung his Tessaiga to the side and then prepared to swing it. Doppelganger stood in shock. The power of the aura was shaking the ground and making it shift. Inuyasha then swung back his sword with one had "_DRAAAGOOON!..." _lighting like electricity shot from the Dragon Scaled blade. A huge gust of wind surrounded the area the aura lit the clearing like huge spot light. "_What is this?! IS THIS THE TRUE NATURE OF THIS SWORD OF DESTRUCTION, THE TESSAIGA'S TRUE POWER?!" _Doppelganger thought. For the first time he was trembling in fear. Miroku, Koga and the gang all were shocked by the performance. Sango woke from her state and only saw a blurry half breed and viper demon. Sango groaned quietly "I…I...Inuyasha...no...Don't fight him…Miroku", the monk surprisingly looked at his awakening wife "Sango! You alright you blacked out for a sec" Miroku cried loudly "Miroku…stop Inuyasha …he mustn't fight him…he's…only…digging…a bigger…grave for himself…" Sango moaned. She then fell her head onto the monk's chest and blacked out again. The monk held her close as the performance from the Tessaiga's aura began to intensify "_why would Sango know of Doppelgangers potential? She sounded as if she knew him once. Did she? Something isn't right here" _the monk thought anxiously.

Back at Inuyasha's house Kaede and Kagome saw an accumulating yellow light in the distance. "What is that?" Kagome asked "I am not sure Sister Kagome! But it is something of great power" Kaede answered. Kagome gasped "is it Inuyasha?" she said. Kaede shrugged.

Inuyasha still held the powering Tessaiga in its position and Doppelganger still stood in shock. Inuyasha then swung the blade downward with its entire powerful all power "…SSSSSLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SSH!"

There was a blinding yellow crescent like blast that came from the swinging path of the Tessaiga and created a noise like a Dragons roar, so loud it woke everyone near the sound from their sleep. The crescent like blast traveled toward the shocked and terrified viper demon. The blast barraged into Doppelganger and when it did created a huge blinding light surrounding the now in pain Doppelganger.

A loud explosion was seen from Inuyasha's house were Kaede and Kagome stood in amazement. Then all was still. The crickets once again chirped and other instruments of the night began to play there orchestra. Kagome stood in shock and baring a look of complete worries and whispered the saddened words. "Inuyasha"


End file.
